Happy Birthday Meatball Head
by Redroses
Summary: Serena is having a birthday party with more surprise than she would have ever thought


Title: Happy Birthday Meatball Head  
Author: Redrose(aka...Silvery*white*rose)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Would love to be the creator of Sailormoon,   
but no I am not. So I really don't feel like being sued.  
  
  
************Darien's POV*****************************************  
  
Here I sit waiting for my favorite blond meatball head   
to come in and grace me with her presence. I don't know what it  
is about her that makes me lose all of my senses. She just does   
something to me. Sure, I start off with the best intentions in   
mind then I just can't help myself. The next thing I know it  
blows up in my face.  
Though I must admit, she is VERY adorable when she is   
angry. I mean the way her dazzling blue eyes are lit with fire,   
her pink lips in that cute little pout and her tiny hands   
clinched in fists. She's just too darn cute when she's mad.   
I hear the bell go off indicating that someone has come   
in. I look up hoping to see her....Nope not her.  
"Hey Darien, you okay? Dare!"  
"Huh?" I groaned being pulled out of my thoughts.  
"I asked if you were okay. I mean that is the tenth time  
today that you looked up to see who was there." Andrew commented.   
"Yeah, I am fine." I assured my friend. However, Andrew   
was not convinced and decided that he would find out what was up  
with me. 'Maybe this is about a girl. I wondered could   
this have to do with...?' (Now who could he be thinking of?)  
"So Dare, who is the girl that has your head in the   
clouds?" Demanded Andrew wanting to know the truth.  
"What? What makes you think there is a girl involved?"  
"There has to be. I mean you are acting so strange. Your   
head has been in the clouds for a couple of weeks now."  
"There is NO girl. I have no clue what you're talking   
about." I denied hoping he it would get him off my back.  
"Don't give me that. I know there has to be a girl   
involved." He breathed and began slowly, "Is this about Serena?"   
Andrew knew that would certainly get his attention. 'Bingo, I   
was right.' Andrew smiled.  
I turned pale as a ghost. Would I have to tell him? I  
turned to look him straight in the eyes and saw that he wouldn't   
let up until I told him the truth.  
I finally gave in, "Yes, it does. She just makes me   
feel good when I see her. But for some reason when I try to   
be nice, it comes out all wrong. I mean she probably hates me   
and I would never stand a chance with her."  
  
************Andrew's POV****************************************  
  
I look at my friend as he tells me how he feels about   
Serena. 'Who would of thought that Darien Shields would get his   
heart taken by none other than Meatball Head herself.' Andrew's   
smile widens as an idea of getting them together came to mind.   
'I know Serena likes him too, but she's just too scared to   
show it.' Andrew knew this because he could see it in Serena's eyes   
when he would catch her sneeking glances at Darien. Her friends   
even made a few comments on how Serena had started acting around   
Darien, but she keep refusing.  
At that moment the bell rang again and this time we both  
looked up to see Serena and her friends walk in. I look over at   
Darien and notice the grin on his face as he watches Serena   
giggling with her friends. 'Boy, he certainly has it bad for her.'   
I Grinned.  
"Hey, Andrew," chimed the girls as they came to the   
counter.  
"Hi, girls," I smiled. Then grimaced as I heard Darien  
speak.  
"Hey Meatball head, what's got you so excited?" Darien   
winched and I waited for the explosion....but for some reason   
none came. I looked to see Serena with a smile on her face as   
she calmly talked to Darien.  
  
************Serena's POV****************************************  
  
The girls and I came in giggling about my birthday party   
which happened to be tomorrow. I was so excited. It was my 16th  
birthday and everything was ready. I just couldn't wait. I see   
Andrew at the counter talking to Darien and for some reason, my   
heart soars as I look at Darien. 'No, I do not like Darien.'  
'Yeah, whatever you say.' I try to convince myself and failed  
miserably at it. 'Well then I won't let him get to me. Tomorrow   
is my birthday and I plan to stay in a good mood.'I declared as  
we greeted them.  
"Hey, Andrew!"   
"Hey, girls," Andrew answered.  
"Hey, Meatball head, what has got you so excited?" Came  
the deep mocking voice of Darien.  
'I won't let him get to me. I WON'T!' I reminded myself.  
I looked at Darien taking a deep breath and answered.  
"Hello, Darien. If you must know I am excited because   
tomorrow is my 16th birthday." I replied commonly and smiled   
noticing the dumbstruck look on his face and the cofusing look   
on Andrew's face. I looked to see the girls ready to burst into   
laughter. I held my face steady so that I wouldn't crack under   
the pressure I felt. Then I got an idea. 'Well he   
will either accept or just sit there gawking.'  
"So Darien, would you like to come to my party? You can   
come with Andrew because he is going." I smiled as I waited for   
him to answer.  
  
***********Darien's POV****************************************  
  
Did I just hear her right? First, she doesn't get upset   
when I call her that nickname which I know she hates. She is also   
being polite and friendly. And to top it off, she is inviting me   
to her birthday party.'  
"Darien. Darien, are you in there?" A voice breaks through  
my thoughts.  
"Uh,....yeah....um...Serena." I stuttered.  
"Well?" She asked growing impatient waiting for me to   
answer her.  
"Sure, I would like to go."  
"Good. You can go with Andrew. He knows about the whole   
thing, so you can talk to him." She told me. All I could do is   
nod my head numbly.  
"Okay, I will see you tomorrow. Bye." She giggles and   
starts to leave with her friends.  
All I could do is wave.  
  
**********Serena's POV*****************************************  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I giggle and start  
to leave with my friends....'Please let me make it out of here in   
one piece. I won't breakdown.' I walked out of the arcade with my  
head held high. 'I actually made the ever so smooth Darien Shields   
lose his cool. It was just too funny watching him with that   
dumbstruck look and he was actually stuttering. It was just   
priceless.'  
"Serena, that was just too funny back there." Mina   
laughed and we all joined in.  
"Yeah, did you see the looks on their faces?" Choked   
Lita as she tried to get herself calmed down from laughing   
so hard.  
"They were so shocked. It was truly amazing." Added Amy.  
"That was truly priceless. Darien looked so shocked."   
Raye smiled.  
I looked at them and started to laugh harder as we walked   
down the streets of Tokyo. I was still trying to calm down from   
laughing when I tripped over a rock. 'Great. I can make the Great   
Darien Shields lose his cool, but I can't stop myself from tripping.   
Talk about a klutz.'  
"Serena, are you all right?" My friends ask as they helped  
me up off the pavement.  
"Yeah, just a little klutzy." I laughed.  
"You sure are." Raye smiled.  
I glare at Raye with my friends ready for me to blow, but   
instead I sit there and laugh at them. They all looked too funny  
with that worried expression on their faces. They saw that I was   
laughing and laughed along with me as we walked on.   
  
*************Andrew POV******************************************  
  
I watch Serena and her friends leave the arcade, and head   
down the streets of Tokyo. I turn my attention back to my best   
friend to find him still staring at the doors in which Serena   
had just left. I smiled seeing that Darien had a huge grin   
plastered to his usually cold hard face.   
'He has it bad. Well that was a lot easier than I thought   
it would be. I actually thought I would have to beg Serena to   
invite him or at least talk her friends into helping me.' I   
smirked and tried to get his attention.  
"Darien?"  
"Hey, Darien." I called again to my still dazed friend.  
"Dare, earth to Darien, come in Darien."  
"What? Oh, Andrew. Sorry about that. I kind of spaced out   
for a second there."  
"Kind of? Where did you go....the moon? Cause you weren't   
here." I joked with him but for some reason he was not laughing.   
"What?" I asked him.  
  
**************Darien's POV***************************************  
  
I stare at my laughing friend when I realize something.  
"Her birthday party is tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah, you can meet me here at 5:30 and we can head  
over there together. Why?"  
"That MEANS I have LESS than 24 hours to get her the   
RIGHT present." I stated as I jumped up and frantically ran   
out the doors to go look for the right present.  
I heard Andrew say bye and see me tomorrow, but I was   
already halfway down the street.  
  
**************Andrew's POV***************************************  
  
I listen as my dear friend panics and rushes away   
with out even saying goodbye.  
"Bye. See ya tomorrow." I yelled to him, but he was   
already halfway down the street.  
'This party should be really interesting to say the   
least,' I smiled as I remember that paniced look on Darien's   
face as he thought about a present for Serena. 'He really   
has it bad for her.' I went back to work thinking about   
tomorrow.  
  
***************Author's POV**************************************  
  
The next day came too quickly for Darien. He had been to   
every store at the mall the day before, but they didn't have the   
right gift. He was starting to get really fustrated. It seemed   
that he would have to just settle for something. It was getting   
late and he needed to head back to his apartment to get ready.   
He walked by a small gift shop he had seen a couple times when   
he was heading home, but never stopped inside. He decided he would   
give it one last try. He walked inside and was greeted by an elderly   
woman behind the counter.  
"Hello there, young man. What can I do for you today?"   
Smiled the old woman.  
"Hi. I'm looking for a present for someone special to   
me and I thought that maybe I could find something here." Darien   
told her with hope in his voice and a desperate look in his eyes.  
"I sense that you haven't found the perfect gift and are  
starting to get desperate."  
Darien was totally shocked. Could he be read that easily?  
"I can see it your eyes and in your voice. I really am   
good at reading people especially when they look as desperate as   
you do." The woman stated truthfully.  
Darien smiled at the woman. She was quite different and he  
liked her. She was very nice. The woman saw that the young man had   
started to relax and smiled at her.  
"So come here and see what we have."   
Darien walked up to the counter where the woman was and   
looked to see what they had. He looked and saw it. He just had to   
have it and she would love it.  
"You like it, don't you?" Asked the woman as she pulled out   
the object in question.  
"Yes."  
"She must be really special to you, if you have spent such   
a long time looking for the right gift."  
"Yes, she is. I would like to purchase it, please?" Darien   
said as he took out his wallet to pay for it.  
"Would you like some gift wrap? We have some lovely   
wrapping paper with roses on it."   
Darien smiled, "Yes. That would be great."  
Darien paid for the items, said goodbye to the woman and   
left to get ready for the party.  
  
It had been two hours since Darien had left that little   
shop to go home and get ready. He was now on his way with Andrew   
to Serena's Birthday party. They step into the house on Cherry Hill   
Lane and saw that everyone was being directed to go out to the   
backyard. They step outside to see all kinds of birthday   
decorations. It was actually quite a large yard with a pool.   
Everything looked just right for the party.  
  
*************Darien's POV*****************************************  
  
'Everything looks really great.' I thought as I glanced   
around the yard. There were quite a few people around talking and   
dancing.   
"Darien, looks like they went all out for Serena's birthday."  
Andrew said to me as we walked around the place.  
"Sure does."  
"Well it is her 16th birthday. And that one is kind of   
special." Andrew smiled at me.  
I looked to see if I could see my meatball head anywhere. I   
saw a group walking out the door from the house and noticed that it  
was Serena's group. I tried to see if Serena was with them and saw   
that she was no where to be found. I looked around me and noticed   
that Andrew had walked off to talk to Mina. I was brought out of my  
thoughts by a silvery voice.  
"Hi Darien. I'm happy to see you that you could make it."  
"Happy Birthday, Serena. And I was glad to come." I said as I   
turned around and saw the most beautiful creature in my life.   
Serena was dressed in a beautiful pale pink sundress that had   
tiny white roses printed all over it. The dress showed off her curves  
and tiny waist very well. Her hair was up in its usual meatball style  
with tiny white rose buds interlaced throughout. She was stunning.   
I must have had my mouth open while I drank in her beauty for she   
began to giggle. I quickly closed my mouth and smiled.  
  
************Serena's POV*********************************************  
  
I saw Darien as I walked out of my house. I had decided that   
I would say hello to him. 'And of course, if I could get the same  
reaction out of him that I did yesterday. It would be just too  
funny.' I smiled as I walked up to him.   
"Hi Darien. I'm happy to see that you could make it." I   
told him when I was behind him.  
"Happy Birthday, Serena. And I was glad to come." He said as   
he turned around. What I saw was truly funny. He was staring at me   
like nothing else. His mouth was hanging open letting the flies in.   
I couldn't help but giggle. He closed his mouth after realizing I   
was giggling. He was truly losing his cool, but I wasn't ready for  
that killer smile he gave me. Then I noticed what he was wearing.   
'Boy, he doesn't look too bad.' 'Hey, who am I kidding? He looks   
great.' 'Snap out of it. This is Darien Shields and he will just end   
up laughing in your face if you were ever to let your true feelings   
be known.' My other voice told me.  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts and notice Darien  
looking at me in concern.  
"Are you okay, Serena?" He asked.  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and he smiled back at me   
with that same killer smile. 'STOP!' Shouted my inner voice.  
"So how do you like my party?" I asked trying to clear my   
head and think of something else.  
"It is really nice. I'm glad that you invited me."  
"Really? Hey, no problem. I mean Andrew is here so I thought  
you would like to come with him." I managed to say without a hint  
of sorrow in my voice. 'He probably came just because Andrew is   
here.'There went that same nagging voice.  
He was about to say something when I heard my name being   
called.   
"Well it looks like I'm being paged. So I better go see   
what my mom needs." I smiled at him, but also for being pulled out   
of this uncomfortable conversation with Darien.  
"Sure."  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy yourself." I say as  
I turn to leave.  
"Okay." He said sounding disappointed, but I blew it off.  
"Hey." He called to me and I turned around to see what he   
wanted.  
"Yes."  
"Be sure to save me a dance." He smiled. All I could do is  
nod at him and walk into the house. 'I can't let this happen. I will  
have to stay as far away from him as possible. I won't go through  
any more of these strange feelings I'm having.' I declared to myself.  
  
****************Author's POV*****************************************  
  
So as the party went on, Serena kept away from Darien making  
sure she would not have to face the feelings she was having for him.   
Though it did not go unnoticed by Darien. He had been watching her   
the whole time. She was just too perfect to him and he just couldn't   
take his eyes from her.   
He was getting pretty jealous of the guys she would talk to   
and dance with. He knew it was her birthday and she was having fun  
but couldn't get rid of the feelings of taking each guy she danced   
with and beating them to a bloody pulp.  
He had also been aware of her avoiding and keeping her   
distance from him. He knew he was only going to take so much before  
he blew up. He had to talk to her and he was going to find away.   
Before he could go and talk to her. Her mother announced it was   
time to open presents.  
So as she was opening her presents Darien watched her face   
light up at everything she received and taking the time to thank   
each person for the gift. Darien sat there wondering if he would   
get that same reaction. Would she really like his gift? He decided   
that he would give it to her later. It would be a way to talk to her.   
He watched her open up her last present and smile at all of her   
friends.  
"Now everyone enjoy yourselves. Have fun." Serena cheered.  
  
**************Darien's POV*****************************************  
  
'Now this is the perfect time. I need to talk to her. I need   
to let her know how I feel.' I thought. I walked up to her and took  
her hand then lead her to the dance floor before she could protest.  
I see that she is about to say something when I speak first.....  
"You promised me a dance and now I am here to collect." I   
smiled at her.  
"Okay." Was her only response as we danced to a slow song.  
I could have died knowing that I had my angel, my meatball   
head in my arms. I sensed at first her stiffness but as we continued  
to dance she began to relax. I pulled her close to me and she put her  
head on my chest. We danced letting everything else around us melt  
away. When the song was over I pulled out her gift from me.  
"You forgot one." I smiled and handed it to her.  
"Oh, Darien." She took it and began to open it. Once she   
pulled it out of its wrapping she looked like she was about to cry.   
It was a beautifully carved crystal bunny with a single red rose with   
a red bow wrapped around its neck.  
"Darien. Its beautiful." She smiled and threw herself at me   
for a hug. I pulled away from her to see her face and that is when I   
began to get lost in her eyes. I wanted to kiss her. I need too. I   
knew that I was truly in love with her. As I bent my head down and  
began to get close enough to kiss her. I notice that she was doing   
the same thing. She closed her eyes and I could feel her breath on   
me. We were just about there when she suddenly pulled away and ran   
out of my arms. I stood there for a moment wondering what had happened   
and then ran after her.   
  
************Author POV*********************************************  
  
'I can't believe I almost kissed him. Jerk!' She shouted.   
She was trying very hard to deny her feelings for Darien for fear   
he wouldn't want her and she was not going to let that happen.  
'He doesn't want me. It was just the spur of the moment   
thing. We both got carried away. Nothing more.' She told herself   
as she ran into the front yard.   
She stopped and began to cry. She knew too well that it was   
already too late for she loved Darien. And he didn't feel the same.   
As she stood there crying, she never heard the foot steps from behind  
her or knew that anyone had come after her until she was enveloped in  
a warm embrace. She looked up to see who had come to her and it was   
none other than Darien. She felt so warm and safe that she finally   
gave into her feelings. She rested her head on his chest just   
enjoying being in his arms.  
Darien then pulled away and lifted her chin to look at her.  
As they looked at one another they felt drawn in. They slowly moved  
closer to each other closing the gap between them and Darien making   
sure that his arm around her waist was snuggly holding her....not   
willing to let her go this time. The kissed started slowly and   
gently at first then moved onto more of a passionate kiss. They   
were savoring the feel of each other and being where they were.   
Slowly Darien persuaded her mouth open wanting to explore more of   
her. She let him in her mouth feeling the desire slowly surface.   
They pulled away from each other gasping for air. They looked at   
each other and sighed. Darien pulled her to him and began to stroke   
her hair.  
"Oh, Serena. I have been wanting to do that for so long. I   
just want to hold you and always be with you." Darien claimed.  
"Darien, I never thought you could feel that way about me.  
I love you." Serena confessed just now noticing the last of her   
words and blushed. Darien was a little thrown but overjoyed at  
what she had said. He looked down at her and noticed that she was  
blushing.   
"Serena, look at me." He smiled.  
She looked up and saw love in his eyes. He then began to  
speak to her and she finally realized what he said.  
"I have wait so long to hear those words from you. I love   
you too, Serena, with all of my heart. I always want you to be with  
me." He spoke to her and then captured her lips for another long   
and passionate kiss. They stood that way for a while just enjoying   
their new found love.  
  
"Hey, quiet. Do you want them to know that we are watching  
them?" Came Rei's voice.  
"I want see too." Lita and Mina pipped in.  
"Girls, come on. Lets leave them alone." Andrew said with   
a smile. 'I knew they were meant to be together.'  
"I really don't think that this is right. We shouldn't be   
spying on them." The ever so wise Amy added.  
"Then go and stop blocking my view." Lita told her.  
"Ow, you just stepped on my toes." Mina said as Amy was pushed   
out of the way.   
  
~The End~  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well that was it. So what do you think? Let me know  
if you like it or not. Email me!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!! 


End file.
